


玫瑰飞船

by bearbelly



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearbelly/pseuds/bearbelly
Summary: * 嘉齐无差* lo装警告* 逗自己玩





	1. 一个在当地较为絮叨的民警

张颜齐，在整个林武东路派出所辖区都是个令人闻风丧胆的角色。

虽然才工作不到三年，可这一片的父老乡亲，只要遇上过老赖call过警察叔叔，大多听说过他的威名；有时候其他片区的派出所遇上难缠的货色，也得把他借过去一用。他的拿手绝技，是一句"来，你坐下来我们好好谈谈”。

紧接着他一张嘴能从宇宙鸿蒙给你说到上下五千年间类似的行为曾经给社会带来何种伤害，直说得人或焦头烂额或涕泗横流，如同一只头上戴了金箍的猴子，在地上痛苦地翻滚。他还意犹未尽，恨不得双手合十在胸前，一声阿弥陀佛送你成佛。

他的搭档老徐是个快退休的老警察，本来说最后两年职业生涯发光发热，带带警校出来的好苗子，结果一身本领无从施展，除了耳根子浑身上下都清净。老徐有次说，我推荐你去刑侦支队搞审讯吧。张颜齐一把抱住他，不，师父，我还想再跟你多学习学习。我觉得刑警这个工作吧，会更多地接触到人的黑暗面，所以我要再多在社会上历练历练，锻炼一下自己的心智，跟您学学怎么分析人心……

老徐赶紧捂住他的嘴，好好好，我知道了，知道了。

他们这轮夜班第一趟出警就遇到个扫黄打非案件，警务中心接到电话，举报按摩城隔壁房间有人嫖娼。两人赶到现场老板懵了，指天画地起誓做的是正经生意，找到报警人，在房间里一听，隔壁果然传来不可描述的声音。

张颜齐一推老徐："师父你上，我殿后。”

老徐白他一眼，问老板要来钥匙打开房门。按摩床上一对赤身裸体的男女屁滚尿流跳下床，白花花的胸脯屁股就在跟前晃荡。老徐抓了几件衣服扔过去："有人举报你们在这里卖淫嫖娼啊，来来来，衣服穿上。”

按摩城老板一副快气昏过去的样子："警察同志，这我真的不知情。我们这里严格规定不能跟客人有私下接触……”

老徐大手一挥："都跟我们回所里！”

上了警车，老板开始骂娘，女孩儿拨弄着一头长发说他们确实是私人关系，只有按摩店里遛鸟的中年男子靠在窗户上一言不发。老徐开着车，张颜齐问："你说你们是私人关系，那他给没给你钱吧。”

姑娘停顿了一下，才说："他得给我按摩的钱啊。”

老板激情开麦："你放屁！按摩的钱他那是给店里的，是给你的吗？”

"大哥，你先闭嘴好吗，让人家说话。他只给了你按摩的钱？"

"……还买了点别的礼物什么的吧，也没给我什么钱。”

张颜齐从后视镜里瞟向中年男子，对方一副没打算开口的样子。

到了所里老板和姑娘又开始对骂，老徐把他们提溜到一边进行感化教育。姑娘仍然坚称他们是男女朋友关系，借张床行敦伦之事，绝没有违法行为，张颜齐把中年男子单独领到一边的房间里："身份证报一下。”

那人戴了一副黑框眼镜看着怪斯文的，也没打算顽抗的样子，把身份证号码报给了他。他拿着警务通划拉："哎哟，您还是个有头有脸的。哎哟，已婚。那姑娘知不知道你已婚？”

"我跟她讲了。”

"得，甘愿当小三。那您是不是还跟人家讲，你们夫妇不合，马上就要离婚啊？我看看啊……女儿今年9岁了，妈呀，南城国际学校，真有钱。我给你老婆打个电话，让她来接你一下，再问问她你们有没有打算离婚怎么样？”

中年男子有点坐不住了：”你要通知我家人的话我就得找律师来了。我们这样确实不对，但我们是有爱情的，哪条法律也没规定出轨犯法是不是？”

张颜齐皱起眉头，深吸一口气。他拉过一张椅子：“来，我还真得来跟你好好说道说道这事儿。”

老徐在外面手都放在门把上了，听到这句话，马上知趣地缩回了手。张颜齐问：“你这个点还在按摩房里，你女儿是谁在带？今天晚上要是没被我们抓到，你还得穿着身上这身衣服回家，怕不是还得你老婆给你脱下来扔洗衣机吧。这个才叫爱情，你老婆闻见你衣服上的按摩城香薰味儿，还是给你扔洗衣机，这个才叫爱情。”

“你管这叫爱情？”他指着隔壁冷笑，“我问你，这么大个城市千千万万个姑娘，你为什么找上她？因为她比你老婆好？因为按摩城办事方便？是因为人家在外地打工，无依无靠，比较好骗吧。仗着自己有两个臭钱，对人家小姑娘连哄带骗。她知道你是个什么货色嘛？她知道了你是个什么货色，还会管这个叫爱情？你这就是利用人家，占人家便宜，拿人家的青春喂你自己心里的空洞，还连开房钱都省了。你这里有什么空洞？”他点对方的胸口，“是不是一年比一年老，一年比一年羊尾，挣那么多钱根本没用，买不来时间买不来青春。是不是以为继续泡小女生，自己就还是年轻力壮，青春永驻？一个承诺也没法遵守，用欺骗来逃避，说了一个谎要圆千千万万个谎，你也配拥有爱情？”

“我问你，你到底凭什么骗她跟你玩这狗屁爱情游戏？”

中年男子面如死灰地靠在椅背上。

老徐在外面抽了大半根烟，张颜齐才打开门出来，像憋了五个小时的屁终于放出来似的伸了个长长的懒腰。“认啦？”老徐问。

“认了。我都还没跟他聊到他女儿，就认了。”

老徐有点怜悯地看了看房间里。“得嘞，我去通知那边一声。都招咯，别嘴硬了。”

张颜齐看了眼窗台上烟灰缸里的半根烟屁股，趁还没完全灭掉，捻起来猛吸一口。

走廊那头有人远远喊他：“脏颜切！”

“嗯！”他撮着烟应了一声。

“过来帮个忙来。”

他把烟按熄，一路小跑过去。同事跟他低声交待：“这货在地铁站把手机伸进去拍人家姑娘裙底，被当场抓住。还挺刚烈，直接把手机砸了，死不承认。”

“监控呢？”

“看不清。姑娘裙子太大。”

“要我去问啊。”

“那舍你其谁。”同事刚要开门，突然凑到他耳边：“好漂亮一个小姑娘，又瘦又高。”

“诶诶，人民警察行得正坐得直啊。”张颜齐清清嗓子。

两人推门进去。房间里坐了一个T恤裤衩的年轻男人，一个四五十岁的大姐，和一个一身繁复连衣裙的女孩。女孩确实漂亮，穿得也华丽，长卷发上面缀着白色飘带，浅蓝色的蓬蓬裙底下伸出两条细长的小腿，白丝袜配着白球鞋。高领白衬衣领口一圈蕾丝围着圆圆的脸，背了个有点不搭的大双肩包，靠在椅边。

她一双大眼睛直勾勾看着张颜齐。张颜齐一下有点不好意思，眼神飞快扫过对方的脸，看向一边的大姐：“我来了解一下情况。您是目击证人吗？”

大姐点头，义愤填膺地述说了一番他是怎么把手机伸进人家裙子里，又被小姑娘牢牢抓住，一路扯来派出所的。男人一口咬定没这回事，手机是掉在地上，自己不小心踩上去，才坏得这么彻底；女孩儿一言不发，眼珠在两个人间滴溜溜转。张颜齐问她：“你感觉到他把手伸到你裙子里了？”

女孩点头。

“怎么不说话？”

她指了指喉咙，摇摇头。哎呀，是个不会说话的洋娃娃。张颜齐心里油然升起一丝怜悯，又马上被他赶走。

男人两眼通红，还是不松口：“你们就是合在一起诬陷我。你们没有证据。”

张颜齐拉过一把椅子：“来，我们坐下好好聊一聊。”

同事一个激灵站起来：“姐，走我们出去做个笔录。”又转向那女孩：“你也来。”

女孩又摇头，指向张颜齐，意思似乎是要看他怎么办。同事急于摆脱念经穿脑的危险，加之不好拒绝漂亮姑娘，摆摆手领着大姐出去了。张颜齐倒是没管那么多，冲男人T恤胸前的图案一抬下巴：“龙女仆？这好几年前的动画了吧。”

男人愣了愣，“嗯”了一声。

“我大学的时候也看，后来工作了就没时间了。有女朋友吗？”

该男子摇头。一问在哪工作，是西北角的工业园区。“找过女朋友吗？”

男子不屑道：“相过几次亲，有的女的也不照照镜子，丑的丑胖的胖，眼睛长在头顶上，还看不上我。”

张颜齐瞟他一眼：“有女孩儿看不上你，你就去性骚扰别的女孩儿？”

“我跟你说。”张颜齐站起来靠在桌角，俯视着对方，“女孩儿又不是外星生物，都是人。将心比心一下，你尊重人家，人家就尊重你。你好好对人家，人家就好好对你。你在感情里受了点挫折，就阿Q了，就不把她们当回事了？现在更夸张，缩头乌龟，敢做不敢当，怂货一个。”

对方脸色青了又青，张颜齐趁热打铁：“这个事就看你自己有没有担当了。我们现在在这里盘问你，是给你个机会，你承认了，态度好，保证以后不再犯，我们还能帮你调解。你要不承认，那地铁站里好家伙到处都是监控，人家小姑娘有的是证据告你。那不就闹得不好看了，你工作单位也会知道，亲朋好友都知道你偷拍人家裙底，这辈子还抬不抬头做人了？”

几轮威逼利诱下来男子最后还是招认了。张颜齐叫了人来把人拷走，这才反应过来洋娃娃还被放在角落里：“哎呀，你还在这儿呐。身份证号有吗，我们核实下身份做个笔录，你就可以回去了。”

他马上想起来对方说不了话：“啊，不好意思，我给你拿纸笔来。”

小姑娘指了指桌子上的几张纸，霍地站起来走到跟前。张颜齐微微惊了一下，何止是高妹，快比他高了，哪里长出来的小巨人。对方套着白纱的手捏着笔停了一会儿，刷刷写下三个潇洒大字：忘记了。张颜齐问：“我帮你打电话问下家人？”

她歪着头想了一会儿，写下一串号码，加两个字：我哥。

张颜齐拨通了电话，按下免提。响了几声，那边传来一个清亮的声音：“你好。”

“诶你好，我这里是林武东路派出所。你妹妹在我们这儿呢，没事儿你别担心，她没犯罪，就是差点成受害人了，欸，受害也没太受害，人没受伤。你知道她的身份证号码吗？”

那边长长地沉默了一阵：“……你说我妹妹。”

“是啊。”

对方滴一声挂了电话。

张颜齐举着听筒，和女孩儿面面相觑。“是不是打错号码了？”他往上翻通话记录，和纸上的号码一一比对过去，没错啊。“写错了？你再确认一下？”

女孩儿接过纸沉默了一会儿，突然开口说：“算了，我报给你吧。”

这一下子给张颜齐活活吓了个跟头。声音也太浑厚了点吧？他像是被人轰了一炮，灵魂受到震颤，开始细细打量对方——果然肩太宽了，脚也大得不正常。他微微张着嘴，身体变成石像，心里百转千回：怎么会这样？

对方抬起手在他眼前晃了晃：“警察大哥，我报身份证给你。”

他这才回魂掏出警务通。数字输进去，身份跳出来，焉栩嘉，男，算了算才十七岁，未成年。他看了看那张气势汹汹的证件照，又抬眼看对方红彤彤的圆圆脸颊，觉得自己对世界的信任碎了一片，飘散在风里，再也拼不回来了。

他气若游丝地说：“……还没成年，得叫家人来。”

“那我再给赵磊打个电话吧。”

张颜齐像个心理防线被击垮的犯罪分子一样，退了两步瘫坐在椅子上。焉栩嘉在电话里风风火火交涉一通，也靠着墙坐下：“我哥说他等下就来。”

张颜齐好一会儿才试图重塑世界观，试探着问道：“这是在搞真心话大冒险？”

“没有啊。我姐姐经过那个地铁站老是被性骚扰，我去钓个鱼。”

“这是你姐姐的衣服？”

“这是我的，她哪有这么大只。”焉栩嘉叉开腿大咧咧地坐着，还摇了摇裙摆。

张颜齐下意识地去捂他的裙子：“你……你小心走光啊。”

“没事。”焉栩嘉一把掀开裙底。张颜齐赶紧捂住眼睛，就听见对方憋着笑：“你干嘛呢，我底下穿着阿迪大裤衩。”

他把手指张开一条缝，看过去，果然白丝袜上面是运动短裤。“妈呀，”他喃喃自语，“刚那哥们要是照片传到云端，回去一看估计心态要崩。”

“出来钓鱼才这么穿，平时都是南瓜裤的。”焉栩嘉把小裙子放回膝盖上，仔细抹抹平。

说话间焉栩嘉的哥哥赵磊过来领人了，对张颜齐一通诚挚道歉：“这个臭小子又跑出来骗人。警察同志对不起，他就是偶尔穿穿lo裙恶作剧一下，不是故意要骗你们的。”

焉栩嘉在背后眨眨眼睛。张颜齐强颜欢笑，嘴上说着没事没事，手不自觉捂上了胸口，心想，你已经骗得我好苦，你这里欠我的拿什么还呐？

做完笔录，张颜齐送佛送到西，把人一路送到派出所门口。焉栩嘉从大背包里掏出一个滑板，回过头笑着跟他说拜拜，提着裙摆，踩着滑板，兄弟俩一道飘走了。

林武东路一霸张颜齐，人生第一次感受到了哑口无言的滋味。


	2. 一个在当地较为心平气和的说唱歌手

张颜齐此人，平时穿着警服是蛮精神的一个小伙儿。个子挺高长得端正，看着就是扶老奶奶过马路的好材料，所里太太团给闺蜜说媒的常年受害者。介绍来相亲的女孩一根藤上七朵花都能组成葫芦娃小分队出道了，此人还是如同一只不开窍的石猴，那天巡街路上搭档老徐问他，相了这么多次亲了，你咋还没找着对象？

他说，我忙啊。

老徐摸不着头脑极了：你忙啥呢？

张颜齐顶着豁了一块的瓜皮头粲然一笑：瞎忙呗。

这时候你倒惜字如金了？老徐还要追问，无线电里警务员毫无感情的声音传出来：“人民公园滑板角，打架斗殴。”

“嗯？”张颜齐突然坐直了身子，“收到，83号，现在就过去。”

“你激动啥？”老徐莫名其妙。

“不是，”张颜齐小心翼翼用警帽盖住新剪豁的刘海，“转了一个下午了，好不容易有个听着有点意思的警情是不是师父。你说要是碑亭南打架斗殴，咱们去一趟还得左手提着警棍右手提着胆子。人民公园那片都是小孩儿，也不会真刀真枪地捅人，把带头搞事的带回所里教育教育，搞不好还能拯救几个失足的灵魂，也算是一种另类的人类灵魂工程师……”

“得得得得得得，你闭嘴吧你。”老徐恨不能长出第三只手，好从方向盘上脱身去捂他的嘴。

到了现场，几个十六七岁的小孩儿分成两拨，正把滑板丢在一边撕扯成一团互相辱骂。老徐有个青春期的儿子，此情此景如同昨日重现，怒从心头起，暴喝一声：“警察来了都他妈给我住手！”提着警棍挨个去敲他们的狗头。

他们废了老大劲才把八个小孩儿分开，像八只鹌鹑似的在栅栏旁边排成一排。老徐抱臂气吞山河：“谁报的警？”

小孩儿们你看看我我看看你，都不说话。

张颜齐歪着头站在一边，戳了戳中间那个脸上挂彩最重的：“来，你来说说，好好地玩个板怎么就打起来了。”

这人吞吞吐吐地开口，才知道他们是两个学校的，因为其中一方有人吹牛自己练成了Ollie然而连续失败三次招致另一方大声嘲笑，此方恼羞成怒，于是打了起来。张颜齐一听，嗨，多大点事儿啊。随便从地上捡了块板，过去转了两圈就给他们kickflip了一个，瓜皮头在风中飘扬。

一群小孩儿冒着星星眼看他。老徐长叹一口气，原来平时没事忙这个去了。

批评教育过后张颜齐叫住其中一个小孩：“内个……你过来。跟你们一起玩板的有没有女孩啊？”

对方颠儿颠儿跑过来：“哥，她们不配。你这么牛逼我给你介绍我们校花好不好。”

“诶不是。”张颜齐快要撅过去了，“就特别高一个女孩儿，喜欢穿蓬蓬裙，不说话的。”

小孩儿挠了挠头：“没听说过。”

“那眼睛特别大的男生呢？差不多这么高，圆脸尖下巴？”

那边一阵猛挠头，恍然大悟：“噢！你找焉栩嘉？他是隔壁外校的，不过我没有他微信，不然哥加个微信我帮你问？”小孩儿掏出手机。

还真认识，天下板仔是一家。张颜齐赶紧拒绝：“没有，我没有要找他，我就问问。”

“他有时候也会来这边。不过他要出国了，听说今年都没怎么去上学。”

张颜齐愣了一下。“哦。”真是鬼上身了，问这个干嘛。他想。

巡街结束回到所里，张颜齐钻进更衣室，再出来的时候换上了一件垂到膝盖的卫衣，宽大的牛仔裤裤脚扁起来，整个人像是身体和脑子打了一架，脖子以上来自七十年代伦敦，以下来自巴尔的摩街头，看得老徐啧啧摇头。他接收到老徐嫌弃的眼神，莫名其妙地低头上下看看：“咋了？”

“穿成这个样子，我是女孩儿也不喜欢你。”

张颜齐笑了：“那您也不是个女孩儿啊。”又说，“师父，那个，我有事得先回家，桌上那几份文件明天早起来弄哈。”

老徐叹了口气。“你能早起，你骗鬼呢？我帮你弄完算了。滚吧！”

张颜齐当场潸然泪下：“师父你太好了，好的我无地自容，我来世做牛做马，结草衔环……”

“你别忙着衔环，你少叨叨几句我就去庙里烧香了。”老徐不耐烦地摆手。

走出大门，张颜齐把工作手机塞回背包，从裤兜里掏出一直狂震的另一台手机，开始双面人生——其实八小时之外，他还是个小有名气的说唱battle mc。手机上赫然有三百多条微信未读提醒，全部来自地下八英里的群。他去年不小心拿了冠军，今年要去当裁判，尽职尽责地点开扫了两眼，脑子都懵了，赶紧小窗敲主办姚琛：“琛哥”

妖娆：“咋回事，群里咋炸了”

对方回了一串“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”。张颜齐气绝：“你哈毛啊，赶紧说”

姚琛：“808bass同意来当现场DJ了”

姚琛：“太刺激了”

姚琛：“屎坨肯定要diss back，他跟黄喉估计会互喷到当场打起来”

姚琛：“张警官到时候不要把我们全员逮捕”

张颜齐惊呆了。

808bass是本地去年突然冒出来的一个制作人，风格很新，擅长做trap、house和旋律rap，有时还能帮人唱hook，非常好听的一个女声。做了几首歌之后圈子里都认定了是个美女，虽然压根没人见过，全是线上交流。某厂牌几个rapper成天在微信上打赌要把美女制作人钓出来，shitstain（简称屎坨）和黄喉就是其中之二。这两人本来关系挺好，屎坨是黄喉的师父，上半年才敲了808bass帮他们做一首合作曲。结果拖了好几个月，合作曲没来得及出，黄喉先发了首歌，句句都在diss屎坨，808bass制作。

盛传他俩的beef来源是屎坨录了一版demo，808bass不满意，屎坨在徒弟面前丢了面子，就反悔说不玩了，又放出话让黄喉也别跟808bass继续合作。黄喉那边越想越气：我自己玩的还挺愉快，你怎么倚老卖老又来干涉我？干脆自己跟制作人私联上，出了首歌把自己这些年积压的不爽一股脑给发泄了出来。

张颜齐上了公交，在车上速打：“不是说好了帮忙劝劝架嘛，都是一个厂牌的哪有隔夜仇，你们咋还火上浇油”

姚琛：“还不能让人看个热闹了，今天下午一宣门票秒空好吗”

妖娆：“卧槽，原来是资本主义的圈套”

妖娆：“那黄喉或者屎坨不来了不就没热闹看了”

姚琛：“我跟你说，这就是你不懂了”

姚琛：“他俩还都想看808bass长啥样”

张颜齐恍然大悟打下“计划通”三个字。还没来得及按发送键，余光里突然出现一个lo裙女孩，打着小阳伞在远处的人行道上走着，他赶紧放下手机，恨不得把额头贴在车窗上。女孩儿停在了红绿灯口，公交车从她旁边匆匆开过，没来得及让他看清脸。好像不够高啊，他想，转念又恨不得敲自己的头壳：你找谁呢，谁成天穿成这样在街上逛啊？

回到家，他大字型扑在床上，灵魂出窍了一会儿，又掏出手机。不管怎样城市治安不能放松，如果八英里现场真有什么暴力事件被连锅端了，还会连累live house老板停业整顿。张颜齐身为人民警察责无旁贷，打电话给姚琛连夜商量应急方案：“你看我们可以分为以下几种情况：一，屎坨单方面要揍黄喉，二，屎坨单方面要揍808bass，三，屎坨单方面要揍他们俩，四，黄喉单方面要揍屎坨，五，屎坨黄喉互殴，六，屎坨黄喉互殴前面五拨人全没拉住，七，屎坨黄喉808bass三人互殴，各种情况都要有专人负责拉架。”

“屎坨总不能打女人吧，你这好几套方案都没用啊。”

“那是，他要是真打了肯定被钉在黑泡的耻辱柱上，但是我们人民警察不能放过任何一种可能的情况，搞不好他砸人家东西呢？要保障群众的人身和财产安全……”

“行行行我知道了，我的天哪，”姚琛快疯了，“你说话怎么连个气口都没有？”

“牛逼吧。”

“……牛逼，天生rapper。”

比赛当天晚上张颜齐早到了几个小时，说是帮主办方协调现场，其实倚在台边喝着啤酒看别人跑前跑后。音响人员推着设备上来，他豪气干云地撸袖子：“我来帮忙！”姚琛从舞台另一边探出头：“你歇着吧你，你那小手爪爪，小jio杆杆，我都不知道你体测咋过的，可别把东西砸了。”

张颜齐挠挠头：“当时读秒器怕是坏了嘛。”

舞台搭好，姚琛走过来开了一罐啤酒：“我跟DJ说让她早一个小时来调试设备，估计马上就到。”他凑到张颜齐跟前压低声音：“你猜她长啥样子？”

“小琛锅也不是什么正人君子啊。”张颜齐怪笑，又赶苍蝇似的挥挥手：“你们胃口也吊太高了吧，都吊起到喉咙眼了。我跟你说，漂亮女孩恨不得一天在朋友圈发三九二十七张自拍，还能真不露脸跟你们纯线上交流一年半？比乔碧萝好看你们就要去青城山烧香还愿。”

正说着，背后好像有些窸窸窣窣的响动，像是衣料互相摩擦，又像是金属碰撞的声音。姚琛抬头朝张颜齐身后看过去， 马上一脸便秘地站起来：“哎哟你这瓜皮说啥子嘞！是808bass不？你好你好我叫姚琛，我是这边的负责人。你这穿的还挺隆重的哈。”边说边伸出一只手往那边走，僵硬得快踢正步了。

那边半天没有回答。张颜齐也转头瞥去，先看到了短靴和深蓝色的长袜，及小腿的同色系蓬蓬裙。

那双大的不正常的脚似乎有些熟悉。不是吧？不是确认了是女声吗？他眼神逐渐向上，一口凉气缓缓吸进肺里，身体也一路从脚底板石化到头顶：怎么会这样？

蓬蓬裙上面是一件银色的金属胸甲和铁灰色的长手套，脖子上绕着锁链，长发垂下来编成一条粗辫子，头顶戴着银色的倒三叉戟发冠——是fate系列贞德的装扮。这次跟前次不一样，走的是英气风，只有圆圆脸还是软和可爱的。

小骗子同姚琛摆摆手，指了指喉咙。

“生病了？嗓子哑了？哎呀，我去给你接点热水？”

这人居然还笑着点头。姚琛赶紧蹿出门倒水去了，焉栩嘉亮闪闪的眼睛飘到化身复活节岛石像的张颜齐这边，提起裙角，叮铃咣啷地走到他面前：“警官哪天去还愿啊？”

张颜齐长叹一声，生无可恋掏出手机：“我现在就订车票。”

正式开场，介绍裁判组的时候台下只有稀稀落落几声口哨。到了介绍现场DJ，焉栩嘉从控制台背后站起来跟英国女王似的挥手，底下传来此起彼伏的雄浑怒吼声。张颜齐坐在场边冷笑，这位贞德小姐声音只怕比你们还浑厚三个八度，他妈的，怪不得叫808bass，我早该料到。

不知道是不是因为来了漂亮DJ，现场火药味格外浓，大家都憋着一股劲，像在接受DJ你死我活的面试。还好张颜齐的安保方案做的到位，总体上乱中有序，撑到最后一轮才发生了beef，battle双方其中一人开始露出背韵脚的痕迹。几个评审互看一眼，给了个刁钻韵脚让他再来一段，此人直接发飙了，说没听说过评委还能管人怎么押韵的。

他们几个有些尴尬，毕竟背韵脚这事儿low是low，也没到那么严重。底下观众有嘘rapper的，也有骂评审管得宽的，僵持了一会儿，张颜齐一下没坐住，捡了个话筒用那个韵脚给他freestyle了一段。对方的脸随着beat走向逐渐变紫，最后涨成了标准的猪肝色。另一个评委开玩笑说，咱们不是freestyle battle比赛嘛，干脆今年也给妖娆算了。一阵笑完，他们齐齐把票投给了另一方。

当个破评审神经还挺紧绷的。好不容易结束之后张颜齐在后台的走廊里找了扇四下无人的窗子，点了根烟。刚开始思考宇宙的宏大和自身的渺小，无限的时间之河里一场说唱比赛如同沧海一粟，那边气势汹汹过来了四五个人，是刚才那个输掉的mc同厂牌的几个小弟。他紧了紧皮：“诶，你们过来干嘛？要不也来一根？”

对方无视了他友好的烟友请求，开始逐渐逼近，把他团团围在中间，并试图论述他刚才千不该万不该，不该驳了他们兄弟的面子。张颜齐天生技能树全点在了嘴炮上，最擅长在不该开口的时候乱开口：“我跟你们嗦，黑泡的精神是什么？Keep it real懂吗。没那个金刚钻还跑出来比赛，被人识破了还要撑面子嘴硬，你们搞黑泡怎么搞得跟狒狒群似的，谁最会装逼谁当头目，剩下的小猴就拍红屁股给逼王撑场子……”

这伙人本来就有点上头，随着张颜齐喋喋不休，耳朵里逐渐喷出蒸汽来。包围圈越来越紧，张颜齐终于醒悟过来大事不妙，补了一句“我是警察，你们可不要袭警啊”，一摸裤兜，好嘛，证件留家里了。他尝试要挤开这几个大汉从缝里钻出去，看了看缝的大小，再思考了一下自己的头围，还是放弃了。走廊那头有一群人经过，打头的正是姚琛，张颜齐大喊一声：“琛锅！”

姚琛转头看他一眼，又紧张兮兮转回去，压根没注意到他的危机——人群中心是屎坨和黄喉在谈判，身边各站了四五个彪形大汉，随时准备拉架。

张颜齐在远方无语问苍天：他把屎坨和黄喉保护的天衣无缝，怎么到头来遭殃的是自己？

随着那边“你是警察，老子还是政协委员咧”的辱骂，眼看着拳头就要砸在他鼻子上。他紧紧闭着眼睛等待铁拳落下，突然一阵乒铃乓啷，稀里哗啦，有人拨开人群朝这边走过来。身上配饰太多，一个人走出了一个交响乐团的气势。

张颜齐把眼睛睁开一条缝——圣女贞德从天而降。焉栩嘉不紧不慢地走过一扇扇窗口，脸颊上有月光和阴影轮流扫过。

为首的人愣了一下，马上松开张颜齐的领子，把手在裤边上蹭了蹭，要去同焉栩嘉握手：“哎呀，这不是808bass吗，久仰久仰，我是XXX，特别喜欢你的beat……”

焉栩嘉眨眨眼。

这人明显没有接收到危险的信号，反而更进一步：“内个，美女有没有兴趣合作一下？或者哪天我请你喝咖啡也行……”

小皮靴咔哒落地，焉栩嘉展开他圆乎乎的甜美笑容，从牙缝里蹦出一句带着低音混响的“滚”。

这一声的威力堪比洲际导弹，张颜齐脸都拧成了一团——太残忍了，真的太残忍了。空气里弥漫着几颗大脑齐齐烧焦的味道，间或夹杂心脏碎裂声，为首那人手还僵在半空中，背后几个rapper实在没憋住，爆发出一阵大笑。

也不能怪他们，张颜齐心想，假设是姚琛闹出这种乌龙，我也是要笑到地老天荒的。只可惜我被骗得更惨罢辽！

那人震惊逐渐转为恼羞成怒，张嘴就骂“我操，怎么是个人妖”。只见焉栩嘉笑容逐渐消失，在对方不干不净的骂声中忽然暴起，三两步冲到眼前一脚把人踹翻在了地板上。电光火石之间他一脚一个收拾了剩下几个人，有人爬起来要反击，被他抓住手臂绕着圈儿一拧，马上发出杀猪般的惨叫。张颜齐自知没那个本事拉架，在角落里无力地喊：“警察，诶，我是警察，不要打架斗殴……”

哪里是打架斗殴，根本就是单方面的殴打。这么一会儿时间，张颜齐连一百米都跑不完，几个rapper已经三三两两瘫在走廊上。焉栩嘉抬起下巴，飘起的裙摆缓缓落回原处，头冠反射着银白色的星芒：“叫你们滚，听不懂吗？”

那帮人屁滚尿流地跑了。张颜齐放弃治疗，靠着墙滑坐下来，焉栩嘉拍拍手，抚平裙子上的褶皱，走到他身边也要坐下。他赶紧说：“诶等等。”在裙摆下一阵乱摸，摸到了刚才掉在地上的烟屁股，捡起来弹了弹灰，点着了，长长地吸了一口。

“这下他们可都知道啦。”

“又不是什么秘密。被叫人妖也不是第一回了。”焉栩嘉好像也没有真的生气。

张颜齐问，“那你愿意当男孩儿还是女孩儿呢？”

焉栩嘉抱着膝盖，把下巴搁在手臂上，歪头看他。“我也不知道。”他轻声说，“我可以是一条船吗？”

张颜齐突然很想戳戳他的脸颊。这样一个小孩，要怎样任性不可以？不管别人说什么，就算上天不给他机会做一个傻子，他也一定会坦然接受对方所有古怪形状。

可是他算什么？他的人生至今也不过是孤身在无边宇宙中漫无目的地漂流，哪轮得到他靠近唐怀瑟之门背后的孤独星球呢？

这么一想，就不得不收回手了。

他扫了一眼焉栩嘉的裙摆：“今天穿的是南瓜裤吗？”

“你这算言语性骚扰吧。”

“对不起我错了。”张颜齐摆出土下座状。

“……穿了，要看吗？”焉栩嘉又要掀裙摆。

张颜齐飞速捂上狗眼：“喂喂你这是反向性骚扰了吧？”

“给你看南瓜裤，又不是看🐔🐔？”

张颜齐哑口无言，吸了口烟屁股，试图转移话题：“……你告诉我，你帮人唱hook的那个声音是怎么弄出来的？后期调的？”

“不是啊，那是我姐姐。”

“你姐姐？”怎么又是这个姐姐？

“是啊。我姐叫Pam，她唱歌很好听的。”焉栩嘉顿了顿，突然抿起了嘴：“你是不是对我姐很感兴趣啊，上次也问来着。”

“内个……”张颜齐挠挠头，是你自己一直提啊?

“我可以介绍你们认识。想认识吗？”

张颜齐被焉栩嘉琥珀色的眼珠子盯着，不知怎么背后有点发凉，好像一脚踏进了陷阱里。总不能说不想认识他姐吧？可是说想认识怎么更不对劲？他大脑宕机的关头，对方发出邀请：“她下周五在太阳花幼儿园教兴趣班。要来参观吗？”

“……好，好啊。”

焉栩嘉呼啦啦站起来，笑着低头看他。“那就这么说定了。”转头叮叮咚咚走进月光里，又回头说：“下周五，别忘了哦。”

张颜齐愣愣地点头。怎么好像有什么东西落下来……谁把陷阱盖儿盖上了？


End file.
